


You know the rules

by kittys_devil



Series: Kink_Bingo [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Punishment, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy knows the rules, he just likes to push Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know the rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink_bingo, Punishment square.

I’m a brat and I know it.

I’m a cuddler and I know it.

And they both get me into trouble.

But what Adam can’t see won’t get me into trouble right?

Ok so maybe I go looking for trouble.But the punishment he gives me is so worth it.And the look on his face goes straight to my cock every time. 

Adam has rules. I really have trouble with them sometimes.

~ ~ ~ ~

I’m sitting on the couch with Isaac.Ok so more like I’m sitting on his lap.I’m snuggled up to him like my life depends on it.Lazy kisses between us just because he is there and the man can kiss. 

I don’t even hear Sophie let him in the house.I’m in mid kiss with Isaac when he pulls me off the couch. 

“We are leaving now Tommy Joe.”

He grabs the back of my neck leading me out of the house. 

~ ~ ~ ~

He doesn’t speak the entire way to his house. 

When we do get there and inside the house he pushes me against the wall.

“Rules Tommy. You know the rules. Do I need to make you recite them to me again? I think you do. You seem to have forgotten them.” 

“I know the rules Adam.”

“I want to hear them.”

Ok so I know I’m being a brat, but I hate when he makes me do this.

“Rules. I’m only yours. Ask before eating. Ask before sleeping. No touching my cock without you and your permission.”

“I think you forgot one.”

I can’t help the grin.

“No kissing or cuddling without your permission.”

When his palm slaps across my face I know I’ve pushed him too far. 

“Upstairs, clothes off and wait for me.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy is a brat.

So I send him up to wait. I know he hates the waiting. So I drag it out. Check my email, scroll through twitter for a bit until I know he’s more than ready to take what I have for him.

When I enter the room I have to control the gasp that wants to escape.

He is laying naked spread out on the bed waiting for me. His thick cock rests on his stomach with a pool of precome that has leaked out. 

I just look over at him and that smirk on his face.

I go to the closet to get what I need.The look on his face when I return is better than I could have expected.

I lean down sucking on his nipples until they are hard buds.I place a clamp on each nipple. I put the cuffs on his wrists and then attach the chains from the claps to the cuffs.Giving it a little tug I can see him squirm from the sensation.

I put on the cock ring that pulls his balls tight against his throbbing cock.I run my tongue up his thigh as me moans out under me.

“Gonna be quiet or do I need to get the gag out too?”

He clamps his mouth shut as I smirk at him. 

I restrain his legs to the end of the bed before I get up and remove all my clothes.Tommy lays there waiting to take everything I’m gonna give him. 

I walk over to him and place his hands so they are hold his cock. The chains pull tight so that the clamps are tugging on the nipples.

“No moving and no coming until I say so.”

I run my tongue across his lips, down his neck and over his chest. Tasting every inch of him as he lays there for me.Moving ever so close to his throbbing cock but never touching it. 

“Adam…Please I just need you. Please…”

I sit between his knees watching him pleading for something.Trying so hard not to move but his entire body is twitching with need. 

“Rules Tommy. Tell me the rules again.”

He recites the rules. I grab his hands moving them up and down his cock as I make him recite the rules over and over again.Each movement of his hands are pulling on his nipples.

He has tears forming at the corner of his eyes from the pain of the clamps and holding the urge in to come all over. 

I lean into his ear as he finishes reciting the list of rules. 

“Do you want to come kitty? Think you have paid enough for what you did?”

“Please Adam. Just let me come please I just need….I’ll remember them. All the rules. Just yours. Asking first. Please just let me come.”

I slick up three fingers thrusting them into him.Opening him up until he is ready for my cock.I rub the lube over my cock pulling him down to meet my hips.Pounding into him as he begs for more. 

“Stroke your cock Tommy.I never said we were done with your punishment.”

I slam into him harder and harder as he strokes his cock faster.The purple marks are already showing from the clamps on his nipples. His movements causing more tugging making him moan out with every stroke.

I slow down watching him as he falls apart. So close to coming as he strokes himself through the pain.

I feel the sensation in my spine a moment before I come so hard.The sight of Tommy trying to be so good for me is just too much. I am coming so hard I see white lights.When I come down from my high I move Tommy’s hands so they lay on his chest.Removing the cock ring I take his entire length into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the tip and slide it back it until it hits my throat. That’s all it takes before he is coming and screaming out my name. 

I get us both cleaned up and back into bed.Pulling him close I whisper into his ear “Think you can remember the rules now baby boy? Cause next time I catch you on his lap with your tongue in his mouth I’m not going to be so nice.”

I fall asleep with a grin on my face planning my next punishment. 

 


End file.
